Cinta Sang Ayakashi
by Kurousa Hime
Summary: Sasuke sang ayakashi sekaligus manusia, jatuh cinta kepada Sakura sang ayalashi murni. Cinta mereka bersahut hinggaernikahan. Sayang mereka tidak dikaruniai anak sehingga Sakura menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan meninggalkan Sasuke. Sakit bukan main memang tapi kini Sasuke harus bahagia karena dia memiliki seorang anak dari istrinya yang lain. Warning inside. Just check it out. RnR


"Sedang apa, _waka_ di sini?" tanya seorang wanita muda yang berkimono berwarna merah marun. Kimononya tidak dipakainya dengan benar, karena wanita muda berambut merah darah itu sengaja memperlihatkan kedua bahunya yang putih mulus, dan sedikitnya leher jenjangnya itu terpampang karena rambutnya ia tusuk konde.

Sang _waka_―Tuan muda―yang masih berusia 5 tahun itu menoleh pada wanita berambut merah tanpa ekspresi. Rambut hitam klimisnya nampak tertiup angin musim semi. "Aku hanya melihat bunga sakura itu saja. Kapan bunganya akan mekar?" tanyanya dengan raut bingung.

Wanita berambut merah marun itu menatap tuan mudanya dengan senyuman maklum. "Karena belum saatnya dia bermekaran." Jawabnya seadanya.

"Karin-_neesan_, sekarang itu sudah musim semi tahu! Kenapa dia tidak berbunga juga?" ketus tuan muda itu tidak puas dengan jawaban Karin―si wanita berambut merah tua.

"Mungkin dia mempunyai alasannya, _waka. _Apakah _waka_ tahu bahwa ada seorang _Ayakashi_ sakura?"

Sang tuan muda yang semula membelakangi Karin, membalikan badannya dengan wajah penuh antusias. "Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu ada _ayakashi _semacam itu! Habisnya di rumah ini _ayakashi_ yang kukenal biasa saja." Cerucutnya.

"Baiklah. Sai-_sama_. Anda mau mendengar cerita saya?" Karin terkekeh geli melihat tuan mudanya.

Sai mengangguk penuh antusias. "Ceritakan Karin-_neesan_!"

.

.

.

**Cinta Sang **_**Ayakashi**_

**.**

**Kurousa Hime**

**.**

**Inspirasi dari Nurarihyon no Mago: Sennen Makyou eps. 23**

**© Shiibashi Hiroshi**

**.**

**All characters © Masashi Kishitmoto**

**.**

**Ayakashi Love **** Gokudera J. Vie**

**.**

**AU. Gaje. Zaman modern diselingi kisah **_**ayakashi **_**dan **_**youkai**_**―makhluk supranatural. **

**U. Sasuke with H. Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cerita ini bermula di sini. Dimana pemimpin terkuat generasi ke-3 adalah tokoh utama kita," ucap Karin sembari duduk santai di sebelah tuan mudanya. Wajah Sai begitu antusias mendengar ceritanya.

"Berarti itu adalah _Otou-sama_?" tanya Sai sembari menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Karin mengangguk. "Ini adalah kisah cinta Ayahmu dengan seorang _ayakashi_. Dia adalah istri pertama dari Ayahmu." Sai yang tak paham dengan penjelasan Karin hanya mengangguk-angguk saja. "Ini kisah cinta yang cukup menyedihkan,"

.

.

.

**(Dahulu)**

Hari itu adalah awal musim semi yang indah. Bunga-bunga sakura yang indah berguguran di sepanjang taman Ueno yang mirip dengan salju itu. Kelopak berwarna putih bersih begitu banyak berterbangan di sana. Tak pelak pada saat itu adalah zaman Edo. Masih sedikit orang-orang yang memulai menikmati keindahan bunga khas Negara Matahari Terbit tersebut.

Suara canda tawa anak kecil terdengar dimana-mana. Bukan. Bukan suara anak manusia yang jelas. Tetapi suara-suara anak-anak _youkai_. Begitu bergembiranya mereka bernyanyi bersama di taman yang sedang bermandikan bunga sakura. Ada _youkai _dari jenis _Tsukumogami_, yaitu _youkai_ yang berasal dari peralatan rumah tangga. Seperti, _Bakezouri_ (sandal jerami), _Karakasa_ (paying tua), _Kameosa_ (guci sake lama), hingga _Morinji-sama_ (ceret teh).

Tak lupa anak-anak _tengu_pun berterbangan rendah di sekitar pohon sakura dengan sesekali menari-nari di udara. Hanya ada satu sosok dewasa di sana. Gadis berambut merah muda sepanjang pinggul dengan _kimono_nya yang berwarna merah muda pudar dengan obi berwarna hitam legam. Hiasan-hiasan di _kimono_nya itu adalah ranting-ranting bunga sakura.

Suara tawa renyah pun tak urung terdengar dari bibir mungilnya. Senyum terus menguar memberi kehangatan bagi anak-anak _youkai_ yang sedang bermain. Hingga―

"Ah, bolanya!" seru _Nekomata_―kucing berekor dua―ketika bola yang ditendangnya memasuki semak-semak.

Sebagian anak yang ikut bermain bola itu mengeluh kecewa. "Tenang biar aku saja." Ucap gadis itu segera menuju tempat dimana bola tersebut menghilang.

Memasuki semak-semak yang cukup besar, gadis itu menggapai-gapai tangannya untuk mencari bola. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ada yang menarik tangannya cepat hingga dirinya jatuh dalam pelukan seseorang. Gadis itu jelas kaget bukan main ketika tubuhnya jatuh di perut datar seseorang.

Tangannya terasa panas dalam genggaman seseorang itu. Gadis tersebut masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Ingin marah namun rasanya lidahnya itu kelu ketika melihat siapa yang sembarangan menarik tangannya.

Seorang pria tampan yang pertama kali dilihatnya. Wajahnya yang sempurna dengan pandangan mata tajam seperti elang. Hidungnya yang mancung dan rahang wajah yang tegas. Belum lagi poni-poni panjang laki-laki itu tergoyang ke sana ke mari dipermainkan angin musim semi.

Tapi yang paling membuat wanita muda itu terpana adalah mata dari pria itu. Mata sewarna batu hitam legam yang mampu menyedot manik klorofil gadis itu hingga kedua pipinya merona merah.

"Hn. Bisa menyingkir dari tubuhku?" tanya pria itu datar. Bahkan suaranyapun membuat gadis itu semakin malu dibuatnya.

Gelagapan gadis berambut merah muda itu segera bangkit dari atas tubuh pria tersebut. "_Go-gomenasai_," ucapnya kikuk. Matanya berusaha melirik apapun supaya dia tidak menatap pria tampan itu. Dan ternyata bola yang ditendang oleh _Nekomata_ itu tepat berada di dekat kepala pria itu. Secepat kilat diambilnya bola yang terbuat dari rotan itu. "Se-sekali lagi maaf." Belum beranjak gadis itu berdiri ujung lengan kimononya ditarik.

"Bola itu milikmu?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk bola yang berada dalam tangan gadis itu. Gadis itu mengangguk cepat. Ingin sekali dia pergi dari sana sebelum Ia merasa malu. "Kau tahu rasanya sakit ketika bola itu membentur kepalaku."

Tangan kanan gadis itu menutup mulutnya yang terbuka. Perasaan tak enak segera menyelimutinya. "Ma-maf, Tuan. Aku tak sengaja," tangan kecil nan halus itu menyentuh kening pria tampan yang berwarna sedikit kemerahan akibat goresan.

Pria tampan itu terkesiap dengan apa yang dilakukan gadis berambut aneh itu. Senyuman tipis diperlihatkannya, "Tidak perlu," ucapnya biasa, melepaskan tangan gadis berambut aneh. "Sampai berjumpa lagi, merah muda." Ucapnya sejurus kemudian bunga-bunga sakura bertebaran mengelilinginya dan tubuhnyapun lenyap bak dimakan oleh sakura-sakura.

Wajah gadis itu bersemu padam. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Tuan tampan." Bisiknya pelan pada angin.

.

.

.

"Aneh, ya?" gumam Sai, kedua bibirnya tertutup oleh gumpalan tangan mungilnya. "Aku baru tahu ada _ayakashi_ berambut merah muda."

Karin terkekeh geli. "Itu tidak aneh, _waka_. Apa _yuki onna_ memiliki warna rambut yang lazim? Saya juga memeliki rambut warna merah marun bukankah aneh?"

Sai menggeleng pelan. "Tapi warna merah muda itu aneh, lho!"

"Ucapanmu sama seperti ayahmu saat menceritakan gadis itu kepadaku." Ujar Karin dengan senyuman lembut. "Ayo lanjutkan lagi ceritannya!"

.

.

.

**(Dahulu)**

Haruno Sakura adalah seorang siluman, tapi dia bahagia tinggal dikelilingi manusia dan juga _youkai-youkai_ yang masih anak-anak. Untuknya tidak ada yang salah dengan mengakrabkan diri dan hidup berdampingan bersama manusia. Manusia-manusia di sekitarnya begitu ramah dan baik padanya. Dan Haruno Sakura menikmati hidupnya, dia suka melihat dunia ini berkembang.

Tiap sore hari Sakura akan bermain dengan anak-anak _youkai_ tetapi kalau sudah pagi menjelang siang hari dia akan berada di sebuah taman dimana anak-anak manusia akan menghampirinya seraya bermain. Entah kenapa Sakura sangat disukai oleh anak-anak. Baik dari kaum sebangsanya ataupun manusia. Dia mengajarkan anak-anak itu menulis dan bernyanyi bersama. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dibanding bersama anak-anak. Dan Sakura tentu ingin memiliki seorang anak suatu saat nanti dengan pria yang dicintainya.

Sejak pagi ini hujan terus turun. Padahal hawa musim semi tidak sebegini buruknya tahun lalu. Dan terpaksa Sakura tidak bisa bertemu dengan anak-anak yang ingin bermain dan belajar bersamanya.

Menghela nafas, Sakura berharap agar cuaca sore hari nanti akan segera berhenti. Namun nyatanya sudah Ia menunggu hingga sore hari cuaca masih hujan walau yang ada hanya rintik-rintik saja. Tertarik, Sakura berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman. Melihat indahnya sore hari yang masih diwarnai dengan rintik hujan. Tapi tidak masalah bagi Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu tetap berjalan kecil di sekitar taman. Melompat-lompat melewati kubangan air bekas hujan. Kimononya Ia angkat sedikit agar tidak terkotori bagian bawahnya.

Bunga sakura tidak lagi berguguran. Namun kelopaknya yang berwarna putih itu terpantul oleh sinar mentari sore berwarna keemasan. Sakura menatapnya dengan penuh kagum dan syukur karena bisa melihat keindahan yang diciptakan _Kami-sama_.

"Ah, bunga yang cantik," sebuah suara mengagetkannya, membuatnya refleks mendongak ke atas. Mata sewarna hijaunya daun di musim semi milik Sakura bertatapan dengan refleksi warna matanya sendiri pada seorang pria berambut hitam dengan model rambut mirip bokong ayam, seorang pria tampan yang memakai _kinagashi_ berwarna putih bersih dan terbuka hingga pinggang juga ada sebuah pedang di pinggang kanannya―namanya adalah Kusanagi.

Meski sempat merasa kaget, Sakura dengan cepat menguasai dirinya kembali. "Selamat sore, Tuan," sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Pria itu entah menatap rambut Sakura atau tengah menatap pohon sakura di belakangnya, kemudian berkata, "Sakura, ya nona _Ayakashi_?"

Sakura tersentak hingga terbengong-bengong. Pria ini memanggil namanya kah atau memanggil nama bunga di belakangnya. Semburat merah muda berparkir di pipi mulusnya. "A-ah, ya." Salting, Sakura segera membelakangi pria tampan itu.

Sakura nampak berpikir. Pria ini tahu bahwa dirinya adalah seorang _ayakashi_ padahal belum ada yang sebelumnya tahu bahwa dia adalah siluman. Tapi pria ini juga adalah seorang siluman bukan? Dilihat dari baunya dan juga auranya…

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke," Bisik pria itu tepat di telinga Sakura tanpa diduga. "salam kenal, kau wanita yang menarik." Ujarnya kembali sembari menarik helaian rambut merah muda Sakura. Menyesap aroma rambut itu kemudian menciumnya pelan.

Wajah Sakura memerah. Siapa yang tidak memerah wajahnya jika seorang pria setampan pria tersebut merayunya? Tapi belum sempat Sakura balik memperkenalkan diri, Uchiha Sasuke sudah melepaskan pegangannya pada rambut Sakura, kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, nona tanpa nama," kata Sasuke berlalu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Dan itulah kedua kalinya pertemuan mereka, dan pertama kalinya Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdegup sekencang itu. Seumur hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau _Otou-sama_ pandai merayu. Kulihat _Otou-sama_ tidak pernah merayu _Okaa-sama_." Ucap Sai polos.

Karin tersenyum miris. "Tentu saja, _waka_. Sasuke-_sama_ sangat mencintai Sakura-_san_ tidak mungkin dia mencintai Ibunda Sai." Ucap Karin dalam hati. Dia tidak mungkin 'kan berkata seperti itu kepada anak kecil. "Tapi, Sasuke-_sama_ sangat mencintai anda, Sai-_sama_."

Dan Sai hanya mengangguk penuh malu-malu.

.

.

.

**(Dahulu)**

"Selamat siang," ucap Sasuke pelan tepat di telinga Sakura.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu berteriak kencang, "Gyaaaaaa!" sehingga menjatuhkan ember yang berisi air dan melayangkan gayung panjang itu pada Sasuke. Andai Sasuke tidak sigap maka gayung itu akan terkena telak menuju kepalanya, sayang dia dapat melawannya.

Sakura terbengong-bengong tangannya digenggam kuat oleh Sasuke dan Sasuke jelas menyeringai melihat kedua pipi Sakura bersemu. "Dasar kepala merah muda." Ejek Sasuke sembari menyeringai lebih lebar.

"Tu-tuan tolong jangan mengagetkan saya," keluh Sakura ketika dirasa jantungnya sudah tidak berdegup berlebihan. "Bisa-bisa saya mati muda sebagai _ayakashi_."

Sasuke baru kali ini terkikik geli mendengar penuturan seseorang. Tidak pernah perasaannya lebih nyaman dari ini. Sangat nyaman sehingga dia lupa untuk mengontrol mimik wajahnya yang biasanya datar saja.

"Jangan panggil aku 'Tuan', panggil namaku, nona merah muda," seringai Sasuke berusaha mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura tetapi Sakura memundurkan wajahnya ke belakang.

"Ba-baiklah!" Sakura mendorong wajah Sasuke gusar. Wajahnya disampingkan ke kanan untuk menutupi pipinya yang memerah lagi karena Sasuke. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal, "Aku juga punya nama tahu,"

Sasuke memainkan rambut merah muda Sakura yang melayang. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya lembut.

Malu-malu Sakura menatap iris kelam Sasuke. "Haruno… Sakura," jawab Sakura dengan suara pelan namun cukup terdengar bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke segera membelakangi Sakura. Segera berlalu dari tempatnya, namun belum genap langkah ke lima Sasuke membalikan badannya kembali. Menatap Sakura yang tengah memandangnya dengan raut kebingungan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Sakura…,"

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke menatap sekeliling pohon sakura yang masih berupa kuncup-kuncup kecil. Entah sudah berapa lama dia tidak lagi kemari. Terutama sejak kekasih hatinya itu pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

Beberapa tahun silam tempat ini bahkan terlalu indah dan banyak penuh kenangan mengenai dirinya dan kekasihnya. Namun kini kenangan itu terasa pahit adanya. Kedutan kecil menyubit relung hatinya. Membuatnya merasakan sakit.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu pohon sakura yang besar. Pohon sakura ini sudah lama ada bahkan mungkin saat masih ada mendiang kakeknya mungkin pohon sakura ini masih berdiri kokoh juga.

Disentuhnyakan badan pohon sakura. Mengusapnya dengan lembut dan mengucapkan sebuah nama, "Sakura…," berharap _ayakashi_ cantik itu muncul di depannya seraya tersenyum hangat dan mengatakan bahwa dia amat merindukannya.

.

.

.

**(Dahulu)**

"Turunlah Sakura!" panggil Sasuke bosan kepada kekasihnya itu. Sudah setengah tahun mereka bertemu dan sudah sebulan pula mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sasuke yang sudah bosan menengadah menyerah dan duduk dengan bosan di salah satu bebatuan besar.

Pohon sakura tidak lagi mekar. Kini yang tersisa hanyalah dedaunannya yang hijau rimbun menutupi batang-batangnya. Sakura yang sedang duduk di salah satu batang sakura yang kokoh mengayun-ayunkan kakinya dengan riang.

"_Ne_, kau marah padaku, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura dengan nada dibuat-buat lucu. Sasuke tidak bergeming tetap pada pendiriannya mengacuhkan Sakura. "Kalau kau tetap begitu aku akan nekat turun dari atas sini," ancam Sakura namun tidak dipedulikan oleh Sasuke. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan main-main. Aku akan turun!"

Sasuke melirik Sakura dari sudut ekor matanya. Ternyata benar saja kekasihnya itu bersiap untuk turun dari dahan pohon sakura yang tinggi itu. Segera saja Sasuke berlari kencang untuk menangkap kekasihnya itu, namun yang ada Sakura nampak melayang ringan. Tubuhnya melambat hingga jatuh pada pangkuan Sasuke.

Sasuke memeluk kekasihnya itu erat. "Dasar bodoh. Jangan lakukan itu lagi," ada nada ketakutan dalam suara Sasuke. "Walau kau itu siluman tetap saja…,"

Sakura memotong ucapan Sasuke cepat, "Maafkan aku. Aku janji tidak akan seperti itu lagi." Sesal Sakura seraya membalas pelukan Sasuke erat. "Selamanya kita akan bersama."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Mencium aroma tubuh Sakura yang mengeuar di pangkal lehernya. Mengecup singkat leher jenjangnya kemudian bibir ranumnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Menyalurkan perasaan cinta yang meletup-letup diantara keduanya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_sama_ benar-benar mencintai Sakura-_san_ begitu pula dengan Sakura-_san_," ucap Karin, meminum _ocha_nya yang sudah disediakan oleh _Kappa_. _Sanbe_ juga dimakannya sebagai makanan ringan siang hari ini.

"Apa _Otou-sama_ mencintai _Okaa-sama_?" tanya Sai dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

Karin yang menyadarinya segera merengkuh kedua pipi gembul Sai dengan kedua tangannya, "Tentu saja, _waka_! Kalau tidak mana mungkin _waka_ ada di sini." Omel Karin, ekor-ekor yang tersembunyi dalam tubuhnya keluar satu seperti ingin menusuk Sai.

"E-ekormu keluar!" jerit Sai histeris. "Dasar _baka kitsune_!"

Dan Karin hanya tersenyum jahik sembari menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya.

.

.

.

**(Dahulu)**

Pagi itu entah setan apa―bukankah Sasuke adalah salah satu dari siluman, ralat seperempat siluman yang pada dasarnya mempunyai jiwa setan? _Psst_, jangan berbicara seperti itu. Mari kita lihat saja.

Di kediaman klan Uchiha yang megah akan kemewahan rumah bergaya Jepang kuno itu nampak ramai dikarenakan para _youkai_ yang sangat penasaran dengan seorang gadis yang berada di belakang Tuan mudanya itu. Sesekali para _youkai _itu berbisik-bisik sehingga membuat Sakura semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat kekasihnya gugup itu hanya mendengus geli. Kemudian manik hitamnya melihat dua orang pria dewasa yang sedang bertelanjang dada di halaman rumahnya itu tengah melakukan latihan pedang―kelihatannya itu bukan latihan karena dirasa dari aura mereka berdua seperti ingin salaing membunuh satu sama lain.

"Ah!" salah satu dari pria dewasa itu menghentikan aksi menangkis pedang kayu lawannya. Pria yang sama miripnya dengan Sasuke hanya saja ada sebuah tanda melintang di kedua sisinya―itu bukan keriput bukan? Tebak Sakura dalam hati. Terlebih pria ini menguncir rambutnya dan mempunya senyuman ramah.

Berbanding terbalik dengan pria yang kelihatanya lebih berumur dibanding pria berkuncir dan sasuke. Sakura yakin pria itu adalah ayah dari kedua orang ini. Dan wajahnya tanpa ekspresi sama seperti Sasuke, Sakura jadi semakin tegang dibuatnya.

"_Otou-sama, Aniki-sama_," sapa Sasuke ketika mereka sudah dalam jarak dekat dengan keduanya.

Pria berkuncir itu melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke. "Heee~ Kau membawa siapa itu?" tanya Itachi nama pria berkuncir itu dengan wajah konyolnya.

Sasuke mendengus, "_Otou-sama_ ijinkan aku menikahi gadis ini," pinta Sasuke langsung sembari ber_ojigi_ kepada pria yang mempunyai wajah kebapakan yang minim ekspresi.

Sakura hanya menatap kekasihnya itu dengan pandangan terkejut namun segera menguasai dirinya kembali dan menatap lebut kekasihnya yang tengah meminta ijin dari ayahnya. Itachi yang kaget tak dapat mengatur keterkejutannya. "O-oy! Seriusan, kau Sasuke?" tanya Itachi kurang percaya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat masih terus menghormat. Fugaku sang kepala keluarga generasi ke-2 sebagai klan yang berjaya di Jepang itu memandnag seberapa keseriusan anaknya itu dengan serius.

Itachi sendiri akhirnya melihat bagaimana rupa adiknya itu kalau sudah serius begini. Lagipula jarang dia meminta ijin kepada Ayahnya, karena Sasuke melakukan segala sesuatunya secara dadakan dan tidak penuh dengan aturan dari ijin Ayahnya.

Itachi melirik Sakura, dan Sakura sadar akan tatapan Itachi. "Apa kau serius menikah dengannya?" tanya Itachi menunjuk Sasuke dengan jempolnya. "Bersama dengannya bukan hal yang mudah, lho!"

Sakura tersenyum lebut menatap Itachi. "_Ha'i. watashi wa Haruno Sakura desu_. Mohon terima segala kekurangan yang ada pada diriku ini. Aku sangat mencintai Sasuke-_sama_." Ucap Sakura penuh keyakinan dan tulus.

Fugaku melengos pergi begitu saja, dan terhenti saat berada di teras rumahnya. "Segera siapkan pernikahannya." Ujarnya serasa tersenyum lembut pada Sakura.

.

.

.

"Woaaah, kakek benar seperti itu, Karin_-neesan_?" tanya Sai dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Karin mengelap keringat yang muncul di pelipisnya. Siapa yang tidak tahu dengan Tuan muda Sai ini, dia ini penggemar berat Uchiha Fugaku, dan Sai sangat menghormati kakeknya ini walau Fugaku jarang menampakan ekspresi yang berarti.

"Benar. Nah, lanjutkan lagi, oke?"

.

.

.

**(Dahulu)**

"Kapan dia akan memberi keturunan kepada kita?" tanya salah satu petinggi dari klan-klan lain yang berkumpul di ruangan utama klan Uchiha.

Haruno Sakura yang saat itu sedang kebetulan lewat mendengarnya secara diam-diam. Ini memang bukan perbuatan yang baik, tapi Sakura ingin tahu apa yang dipikirkan klan-klan lain yang bergabung dalam klan Uchiha mengenai dirinya.

"Sabarlah, tuan Hyuuga." Ucap suara yang Sakura yakini itu adalah suara Ayah mertuanya.

"Ini sudah lebih dari empat tahun mereka menikah dan belum dikaruniai putra!"

Sakura menegang ketika mendengarnya. Wajahnya Ia tundukan mendengar penuturan tersebut. Bagaimana Ia tidak sakit mendengarnya? Bukannya Ia mandul ataupun Sasuke yang mandul tetapi… entah apa mereka tetap tidak bisa mempunyai seorang anakpun. Bahkan tanda-tanda kehamilan saja tidak ada.

"Tenang Hyuuga-_jiisama_! Bersabarlah! Aku yakin Sakura-_chan_ dan Sasuke-_Te-sama_ akan mendapatkan seorang anak sebentar lagi!" bela suara yang Sakura ketahui itu adalah milik Namikaze Naruto salah satu sahabat terbaik suaminya.

Sakura lega masih ada yang membelanya, walau kedengarannya ayah mertuanya itu tidak berbicara sama sekali tapi itu sudah membuat pertahanan Sakura runtuh. Bagi klan terbesar ini tentu saja kehaadiran seorang anak sangat penting untuk sebagai penerus generasi klan Uchiha selanjutnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Itachi? Tentu saja Itachi tidak dapat memiliki seorang anak karena dia _infertil_―mandul.

Maka satu-satunya harapan klan Uchiha ini adalah Sasuke, namun kenyataannya di sini Sakura belumlah bisa memiliki seorang anak. Keinginannya pupus sudah. Keinginannya sejak dulu adalah memiliki seorang anak dari pria yang dicintainya tapi nyatanya dia tidak dapat memiliki anak.

Sakura meninggalkan pembicaraan itu dengan perasaan yang hancur. Air matanya tidak dapat keluar dengan mudah begitu saja, tidak ada yang perlu ditangisi. Sejak awal ini adalah perasaannya yang salah. Seharusnya Sasuke tidak menikahi orang seperti dirinya. Tidak. Tidak. Bukan dirinya.

Dengan perasaan kesedihan luar biasa Sakura bari itu pergi meninggalkan kediaman klan Uchiha. Menghilang bak kelopak bunga yabg diterbangkan oleh angin pergi ke tempat nun jauh di sana. Hingga tiada seorangpun mengetahui keberadaannya.

.

.

.

"Kasihan, Sakura-_san_…," lirih bocah itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca siap ingin emnangis. Segera Karin memeluknya dengan sayang. Mengelus rambut Sai yang sehalus sutera itu.

"Ya, kasihan sekali _ayakashi_ itu…," ucap Karin dengan suara lirih.

"Kenapa Sakura-_san_ tidak bisa memiliki anak, Karin-_neesan_?" tanya Sai penasaran, wajahnya ia dongakan untuk menatap Karin.

Karin menghela nafas panjang, "Itu karena kutukan _kitsune_. Klan Uchiha tidak dapat memiliki keturunan jika menikah dengan sesama_ ayakashi_. Kau tahu bukan bahwa Itachi-_sama_ dan Sasuke-_sama_ adalah seperempat _ayakashi_ begitu pula dengan Fugaku-_sama_." Terang Karin.

"Kenapa mereka dan aku bisa terlahir?"

"Karena kutukan _kitsune_ itu tidak mempan apabila _ayakashi_ menikah dengan manusia…,"

"Bukankah kau turunan _kitsune_, Karin-_neesan_? Mengapa tidak kau lepaskan saja kutukan igu?"

Karin mengangguk. "Tapi, yang mengutuknya adalah _kitsune_ terkuat sepanjang sejarah, nenek buyutku maka hanya dialah yang dapat memutus kutukan itu, _waka_…," maganya sudah panas ingin menumpahkan cairan asin yang sedari tadi ditahannya. "Andai aku bisa melepaskan kugukan itu, sudah dari dulu Sasuke-_sama_ sudah bahagia dengan Sakura-_san_...,"

.

.

.

**(Dahulu)**

Sasuke terkejut mendapati sepucuk kertas terlipat rapi di atas sebuah meja bersamaan dengan sebuah tangkai sakura yang berbunga. Dengan gamang, Ia membuka lipatan kertas tersebut. Perasaannya sunggu tidak enak. Berdebar-debar tanpa sebab hingga akhirnya dibacanyalah tulisan yang berada di dalam secarik kertas itu.

_Nanae yae hana wa sakedomo_

_Flowers bloom sevenfold and eighfold_

_Yamabuki no mi no hitotsu da ni naki zo, kanashiki_

_but the kerria laments, for not a single fruit does it bear_

Dari isi surat itulah Sasuke tahu betapa sedihnya istrinya itu. Tidak dapat memiliki seorang anak. Tapi, bagi Sasuke tidak memiliki anak pun tak masalah asalkan Sakura akan terus berada di sisinya selamanya. Kenyataannya kegundahan hati Sakura tak dapat dirasakan oleh Sasuke.

Tidak hanya masalah anak saja yang Sasuke tangkap di sana.

Sasuke meremas kertas itu dengan pelan. Bulir-bulir asin berjatuhan melalui dagunya yang lancip hingga terjatuh di _tatami_. Wajahnya tertunduk lesu. Dadanya sesak bukan main. Istrinya, Haruno Sakura meninggalkan ia untuk selama-lamanya.

.

.

.

Bersandar pada pohon sakura yang rindang. Disinilah dia pertama kali bertemu dengan istrinya, Haruno sakura, tempat dimana Haruno Sakura berjanji akan selalu ada. Tapi nyatanya, istrinya itu sudah tidak ada lagi dimana-mana, Sasuke sudah tidak tahu lagi harus mencari _ayakashi_ cantik itu kemana. Sasuke mendongak menatap langit kemerahan, berwarna menyala layaknya bara api. Tapi dimana pun istrinya itu berada, Sasuke berdoa, berharap, memohon agar Haruno Sakura masih berada di bawah langit yang sama dan sedang menatap warna langit berwarna nyala api ini, nyala api yang layaknya perasaannya yang selalu berkobar, agar wanita itu tahu Sasuke selalu dan akan selalu mencintainya. Sampai kematian memisahkan, bahkan hingga setalah kematian itu sendiri datang kepadanya.

.

.

.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya suara dingin dan datar. Sai menengadah melihat sosok pria dewasa yang berdiri di depannya dengan angkuh namun matanya penuh kelembutan menatapnya.

"_Otou-sama_!" Sai segera memeluk Ayahnya itu dan langsung digendong oleh Sasuke.

"Aku baru saja menceritakan kisah cinta kau, Sasuke-_sama_." Ujar Karin kalem padahal dia sudah ditatap dengan sinis oleh Sasuke.

"_Otou-sama, Otou-samai_!" panggil Sai sembari menarik rambut ayahnya pelan. "_Ne,_ lihat bunga sakuranya mekar penuh!" tunjuk Sai pada salah satu pohon sakura yang bermekaran di halam rumahnya.

Sasuke segera membalikan badannya. Bunga sakura yang awalnya kuncup itu kini tengah bermekaran. Menjuntai dengan indah berwarna merah muda berbeda sekali dengan bunga sakura yang dahulu dilihatnya bersama orang terkasihnya.

Sasuke sempat terharu menatap keindahan bunga sakura itu. Samar sesosok bayangan menyerupai orang yang sangat dikenalnya tersenyum di atas dedahanan sakura. Senyuman indah dengan setitik air mata yang menetes di sudut matanya yang bening.

"Kuharap, Sakura-_san_ melihat bahwa _Otou-sama_ kini bahagia bersamaku. Dan cinta mereka selamanya akan terus abadi. Karena mereka berada di bawah langit yang sama." Harap Sai yang sedang memejamkan matanya sembari menatap rapat kedua matanya.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya ikut terhenyuh. Perasaan haru menjalar cepat di dadanya. Dan menatap ekmbali dahan sakura yang tadi masih diduduki oleh kekasih hatinya. "Selamanya kita akan bersama."

.

.

.

** I**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
